The present invention deals with a bonding paste applicator to apply a bonding paste for chip bonding on a substrate and a method of using the bonding paste applicator.
In the die bonding process of a method for fabricating semiconductor devices, a bonding paste is applied to a substrate and the like including a lead frame to bond semiconductor chips thereon. A method of applying a bonding paste generally comprises the steps of guiding the bonding paste discharged from a paste dispenser to a paste applying nozzle and applying the bonding paste to a paste applying area through the paste applying nozzle. One of the methods for applying a paste is known as a paste applying method by making a drawing, whereby the paste is discharged from a paste applying nozzle while the paste applying nozzle being moved in a paste applying area.
With the aforementioned paste applying method by making a drawing, the required paste applying patterns differ from one another according to the configuration and size of each respective chip to be bonded on a lead frame and the like and, therefore, it is necessary for such paste applying conditions such as a drawing pattern at the time of drawing, a speed pattern in moving a paste applying nozzle and the like to be set up in according to the chips to be bonded. However, with a conventional bonding paste applicator, much expense in time and effort is needed in complicated data input and the like every time when paste applying conditions are set up to carry out the afore-mentioned paste applying method by making a drawing, thereby creating a problem of inferior operability and also an inability to achieve satisfactory paste applying quality when the paste applying conditions are not set up properly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bonding paste applicator which allows satisfactory paste applying quality and excellent operability to be realized.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a bonding paste applicator and a method of forming a bonding paste by using the bonding paste applicator, thereby enabling excellent operability and satisfactory paste applying quality to be realized.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention discloses a bonding paste applicator to apply a bonding paste by making a drawing with a paste applying nozzle made to move to a position, where a chip is mounted on a substrate, while a bonding paste being discharged from the paste applying nozzle, the bonding paste applicator comprising:
a paste applying nozzle to apply a bonding paste to a substrate by discharging the bonding paste from a bonding paste applying opening thereof;
a moving means to have the paste applying nozzle moved in a relative position against the substrate;
a controlling means to control the moving means based on a drawing pattern;
a storing means to store drawing patterns;
a drawing pattern selecting means to select a drawing pattern in accordance with the size of a chip; and
a speed pattern setting means to set up a speed pattern of the moving means based on the selected drawing pattern.
The bonding paste applicator of the present invention is a bonding paste applicator to apply a bonding paste by making a drawing with a paste applying nozzle made to move to a position, where a chip is mounted on a substrate, while a bonding paste being discharged from the paste applying nozzle, comprising:
a paste applying nozzle to apply a bonding paste to a substrate by discharging the bonding paste from a bonding paste applying opening thereof;
a moving means to have the paste applying nozzle moved in a relative position against the substrate;
a drawing pattern producing means to produce a drawing pattern based on a basic configuration pattern of the drawing pattern and the size of a chip;
a speed pattern setting means to set up a speed pattern of the moving means based on the produced drawing pattern; and
a driving means to drive the moving means based on the set up speed pattern.
The method of applying a bonding paste of the present invention is a method of applying a bonding paste by making a drawing with a paste applying nozzle made to move to a position, where a chip is mounted on a substrate, while a bonding paste being discharged from the paste applying nozzle, comprising the steps of:
selecting a drawing pattern for controlling a moving means, which makes the paste applying nozzle move, in accordance with the size of a chip; and
setting up a speed pattern of the moving means based on the selected drawing pattern.
The method of applying a bonding paste of the present invention is a method of applying a bonding paste by making a drawing with a paste applying nozzle made to move to a position, where a chip is mounted on a substrate, while a bonding paste being discharged from the paste applying nozzle, comprising the steps of:
producing a drawing pattern for controlling a moving means, which makes the paste applying nozzle move, based on the basic configuration pattern of a drawing pattern and the size of a chip;
setting up a speed pattern of the moving means based on the produced drawing pattern; and
discharging a bonding paste based on the speed pattern while the paste applying nozzle being kept moving.
According to the structure of the present invention as described in above, a drawing pattern is selected in accordance with the size of a chip and a speed pattern of the moving means of a paste applying nozzle is set up based on the selected drawing pattern, thereby no longer requiring a drawing pattern to be set up every time the kinds and sizes of chips are changed and yet allowing a proper paste application with excellent paste applying quality to be achieved with excellent operability without fail.